


His Sister's Keeper

by Stralia_Harker



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Canonical Child Abuse, Gen, M/M, Protective Steve Harrington, Secret Relationship, mentions of child abuse, relationship discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stralia_Harker/pseuds/Stralia_Harker
Summary: Steve's sometimes slow on the uptake, but he's also observant. He's seen a pattern with Billy and he doesn't like it.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 5
Kudos: 211





	His Sister's Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> Little ficlet that just kinda came out.  
> Constructive criticism is always welcome. Hope you like it.

Steve knew he could be slow on the uptake, but this wasn’t all his fault either. Billy was an expert at explaining away the bruises and cuts he’d get. So Steve could be forgiven for taking a while to connect the dots, he knew Billy didn’t want to talk about them, but he’d started cataloging the injuries. Mentally noted dates, times even. Knowing when Billy picked him up there were injuries that weren’t there a few hours before. The more he paid attention the more details he saw, and one was staring him right in the face. Days when Billy had particularly bad injuries, they alway seemed to coincide with days that Max had broken some rule. He’d seen her leaving Mike’s on a night when she was supposed to be grounded. The next day Billy had a split lip. He dropped her off later than usual one evening, she’d said she had permission, Billy showed up favoring his ribs. 

The more it happened the more he found himself starting to resent Max. She lived in that house, she had to know. If he could put it together she should be able to. He started insisting she call her mother and let him check if it was ok she stayed late, she showed up somewhere when she was supposed to be in her house, he’d take her home. The party noticed, and Max was always glaring at him. He’d be lying if he said it didn’t sting a little, but he consoled himself when Billy didn’t show up hurt the next day. 

“Max says you’re being an ass to her for no reason. Said you kick her out of Mike’s house.” Billy looked over at him as he passed his cigarette to Steve.

“I only kick her out when she’s supposed to be home and she’s lied to me about it being ok for her to be out later than usual one night, so now I make her call Susan and let me talk to her so I can be sure.” 

“Well aren’t you a good mom.” Billy snorted. 

“Shut up.” Steve smiled, happy Billy didn’t ask for a further explanation.

A few nights later Steve was on his way from dropping Dustin home, they’d gone out to spend quality “brother” time together and let Dustin vent about all his party gripes. He was at the stop sign when he saw Max and Lucas walking, it was almost 9:30 pm and he knew Max’s curfew was 8 on school nights. He sighed as he turned in the car in their direction and pulled up next to them. Both kids stilled for a moment, until they recognized the familiar car. Lucas walked up first and peered in the window. 

“Get in the car, I’ll drive you two home.” Lucas nodded and opened the door, Max was reluctant but eventually relented. Steve knew the situation well enough that he dropped Lucas off first, knowing should they get caught returning Max the night would end badly. Max walked Lucas to the door, and returned, getting in the front seat and glaring at Steve.

“You gonna be a dick about this too?” he just sighed and pulled the car onto the road. 

“Billy’s a bad influence on you. You used to be cool, now you’re just like him. Always on me about where I am and when I should be home. I used to be able to count on you.” Max huffed out.

“Well someone’s gotta keep you in line, you don’t listen to Billy.” 

“That’s cuz he’s a dick who doesn’t want me to have any fun. He’s held a grudge against me since we moved here. He's a hypocrite, I sneak out and it’s the end of the world. But it’s ok for him to sneak out. I guess as long as he's getting laid it doesn’t matter if he breaks the rules.” She threw out, anger in her eyes. Steve pulled the car over.

“You can’t be serious. You can’t tell me you don’t know Max. You live in that house, you’re not dense, you have to know.” Steve looked at her, trying to gauge her reaction. To her credit she kept her face neutral but her eyes showed she was trying to figure him out.

“I know about Billy’s dad, that he hits Billy. He doesn’t talk about it, but I see him enough to know. He always says it’s a fight but I know better.”

“What’s that got to do with you monitoring my comings and goings.” She asked

“You keep sneaking out and never get punished for it. You ever think that’s weird. You’ve been caught how many times, and nothing. And before you ask I know cuz Dustin brings it up. Thinks it’s cool how you can get away with it.” 

“So what you’re my parent now, trying to put me in time out. Seriously Steve, you take this watching us stuff way too seriously. You’re supposed to be my friend.” She was becoming petulant and Steve was losing patience, he pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. 

“I can’t believe I have to spell this out for you. I’m saying that YOU never get punished for it. But someone does. You really can’t tell me you haven’t noticed, you sneak out, he gets a black eye. You come home late, split lip. I’m not sure what you did that got his ribs kicked in, think that one had to do with Lucas.” He looked over at Max who was staring at him with wide eyes, and he could see the gears in her head turning.

“I’m so stupid. I just thought it was Neil being Neil. But it’s not all my fault, not always.” She seemed a little worked up now.

“I know. He has bruises when nothing’s happened. That whole week you and your mom were out of town was a little rough. And I wouldn’t really say any of it’s your fault, I don’t think his dad needs a reason, but he finds one. And they treat him like he’s your keeper. He’s supposed to know where you are all the time and when he doesn’t, well, you get the picture.” Steve watched her and she nodded. 

“You’re not mad at me, I kinda thought I did something to you. You’re just trying to protect him.” Steve wasn’t sure if she was talking to him or herself. 

“I’m not mad, I mean I was, but I see it now. I thought you knew. I thought you knew and didn’t care. I know you can’t stop Neil, and I don’t expect you to. And I know you can’t tell anyone, I’m not even supposed to know, but you can listen. Stay home when you’re supposed to, don’t sneak out, don’t be late. That you can do, please.” 

“HOLY SHIT!” she exclaimed, “You love him, you’re in love with him. You love my stupid brother.” She clamped her hand over her mouth and stared at Steve with eyes wide. “Wait, are you two together? That explains so much now.” 

“You can’t tell him you know. He will kick my ass. And how did you figure that out but you couldn’t figure the other stuff out?” Steve sort of sputtered out. 

“I don’t know, it was something about the way you said please, almost like it hurt you too when I didn’t listen. I gotta tell him I know about you, and what happens when I don’t listen. I won’t tell him you know or you told me, I’ll say I figured it out. Did he tell you why we moved here?” She asked

“Yeah.” 

“Wow, he must like you, he doesn't ever talk about it. But he knows I know he likes guys so it’s not a jump I figured it out, especially since he’s with my babysitter. And you expected me to figure it out, so I feel like it’s a believable story. How’d you figure the stuff about Neil out.” 

“He lets stuff slip. He shows up pissed off or upset and he kinda rambles. And it’s a little obvious when he doesn’t have an injury then a few hours later, when the only place he’s been is home, he shows up hurt. I started paying attention. I don’t say anything, I figure he’ll tell me when he’s ready.” Suddenly a sharp knock on the window made them jump. Steve looked over to see Billy standing there, a mischievous grin on his face. 

“How is it that I keep finding you in odd situations with the shitbird?” At least his tone was teasing, it eased Steve’s mind. And Billy looked over at Max “ok one, you’re late, and two, you shouldn’t be parking with boys.” 

“Shut up Billy. Steve was giving me a ride and I yelled at him, so he was being a mom.” Max covered for them.

“Well he’s a good mom. Come on get in the car, I’ll tell Neil we stopped for ice cream or something. He’ll shut up if he thinks I was being a good brother.” To Billy’s surprise Max didn’t argue or talk back, she said bye to Steve and headed to the Camaro.  
“I’ll see you later, pretty boy, and stop being creepy with my step sister.” Billy smiled.

Steve rolled his eyes. Billy glanced back, then leaned down to give Steve a quick peck to the lips. As he headed back to the car he didn’t notice the small smile gracing Max’s lips. Steve let out a sigh, relieved that Max knew, and hopeful that she would try harder to listen, to keep Billy a little safer.


End file.
